


Descent of the Mother

by NUKANotUserKnownAs



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill 3/4
Genre: Farce, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUKANotUserKnownAs/pseuds/NUKANotUserKnownAs
Summary: Whaddyamean, "theologically unsound"?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Descent of the Mother

You can be born from a wish or a tryst. You can credit your conception to a power outage or the back seat of a Camaro. You can be a son of the soil. Okay? So I can say that my Mother is a room. And when I say it, I mean about the same thing. That's a lie. I don't know what I mean. I'm sorry.

I have no idea why things turned out like they did. 

I have no idea who “Harry” is, or what the Holy Mother wants with him, or why She's unhappy. I have no idea why She tried to knee me, either, or why She seems not to recognize me or Herself. Is it the body? But the body was fine. Of course, dead, but fine. Intact. I did everything I was told, and I did it as well as I could.

She told me, as I was forcing Her into the laundry room, that Her dad would “kick my ass”. That's what She said, again, from behind the barricaded door.

The theological implications of this are upsetting.

The Receiver is staring at me from across the room. His eyes accuse. Well, accuse away, ghost. Your axe didn't save you, and now look at you. Even if I have no idea what I just did, I'm in better shape than you. That's right, pour the milk on the floor. Yes, the whole carton. Stare at me while you do it. You're the one who'll clean it up, or I'll pin you again. I really thought he'd be gone after I finished the Sacrament. Yet another speed bump.

I realize that I'm going to have to figure out how to feed Mother without Her escaping. I'll need to make rent, because I can't take Her _over there_. There were holes, but they're all sealed up. I don't think anyone will recognize me - they didn't before - but... And why did I have to be pre-med? What future did I think I was planning for? Hey, kid, you're going to give your life in sacrifice, so be sure and choose a career that requires ten years of it. If I'd learned a trade, if...

If She is identical to the Order's god, then Her father was mortal, and therefore I need not capitalize his pronouns. If She isn't, then - but wait, I'm Her son. Do I capitalize my _own_ pronouns? You'd think they could've taught me something about that.

The Receiver has just tossed the carton on the floor. Fuck you, ghost.


End file.
